TA1 was cloned as a cDNA with high level expression in rat hepatoma cell lines and fetal liver but not in normal adult liver. It's coding region is highly conserved, encoding a predicted 241 amino acid hydrophobic peptide with 6 or 7 transmembrane domains that is 94 percent identical to the human lymphocyte immediate early gene E16. Although homologs have recently been cloned in Xenopus, Schistosoma and C. elegans, its specific function remains unknown. TA1/E16 bears significant homology with yeast amino acid permeases and mammalian cationic amino acid transporters, strongly suggesting such a function. We have reported evaluated E16 expression in a variety of primary human cancer specimens relative to normal tissue, suggesting that upregulation of E16/TA1 expression is a common event in tumorigenesis. We have further demonstrated transient expression in acute rat liver injury and induced expression in normal hepatocytes in vitro following arginine depletion, findings consistent with the exploitation by tumor cells of a normal function in amino acid transport. The focus of this proposal is to examine the regulation and function of TA1/E16 in hepatic cells and its role in carcinogenesis. The hypothesis we propose to test is that while expression of TA1/E16 is tightly regulated in normal hepatic cells, consistutive high level expression contributes to the malignant phenotype, most likely by conferring a growth and/or survival advantage related to amino acid transport activity. In this proposal, we will use rat and human models in which to examine TA1 expression during hepatocarcinogenesis in vivo and compare its regulation in transformed and nontransformed hepatic cells in vitro. We will also determine the consequences of constitutive TA1 overexpression and blocked expression in heptatic cells on phenotype and the functional association of TA1 with CD98hc/4F2, a cell surface molecule implicated in integrin activation and amino acid transport. These studies will provide mechanistic insight into TA1 function and its role in liver carcinogenesis.